The Flaming Flower Prolouge
by xXBrambleheartXx
Summary: whats this? a new excorsist? see what happens! D.Gray-man belongs to: Katsura Hoshino... Sora and Kyashidi belong to: meh :3
1. Prolouge

-man OC story: Extra chapter, Prologue

It was raining, thunder and lightning flashed every few minutes. It was August 3rd, 1998, the day just after Sora's birth. The weather has been like this for a week now, on a wet, empty highway was a single car. In that car were Sora's birth parents, on their way home from the hospital. Her dad, a handsome man in his mid- twenties, was driving. Her mother, a very beautiful woman, was in the back seat, in her early twenties, holding a soft pink bundle of a blanket in her arms, she was looking down into it. A battle between love and confusion showing brightly in her eyes. In the bundle was a new born baby girl, sleeping quietly, only every few minutes to make a little noise any baby would make.

"Honey," the woman said to her husband in merely a whisper not looking away from her sleeping child, "as I look at this little girl of ours, I feel if we keep her…" she paused, regretting what she was about to say. "All we would feel, is suffering." She couldn't believe what she was saying. Her husband didn't take his ice blue eyes off the wet glistening road. He continued driving. The car got off the highway and onto a small road. The mother knew exactly where her husband was taking her, and they continued on in silence.

The car parked in front of a tall building with the sigh in front that read: "Mother Ann's Home for Girls."

"Where here." The husband said with a pained sigh. His wife didn't say a word, she only stepped out in to the rain, held the girl close to her so she wouldn't get wet and carefully went up to the steps, laid the girl close to the door, under the roof to block out the rain. She rang the doorbell, and knocked three times before running back to the car. And drove off.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Curtain Rises

Sora lived with her best friend since her parents couldn't raise her; she was put up for adoption when she was only a baby. Though she knows nothing about this. She met her best friend, Kyashidi, when the foster home owner let the kids go out to play. And she lived with Kyashidi ever since, not just as a best friend, but as a sister. Now Sora a 13 year old girl was into your regular teen stuff, mainly Anime and Cosplaying. For her 14 birthday Kyashidi got her a pair of white gloves, which Sora wanted and asked for. For weeks Sora would wear the gloves all day, even to school. After wearing them for a while, Sora noticed something on her way home from school. She was walking with Kyashidi.

"So, did you see that one episode?"

"Yeah, yeah that fight scene was so cool" both girls laughed. Then Sora suddenly stopped and looked at the gloves. Kyashidi hadn't noticed Sora yet.

"Yea so then he was all like…" she saw Sora "What's wrong Sora?" Kyashidi asked.

"The gloves you gave me, there glowing red!" Sora exclaimed, and sure enough they were!

"What?" Kyashidi asked not believing, then she looked, she was speechless.

"It's like there trying to tell me something" Sora told Kyashidi. The ground around them shook!

"Earthquake? But where in Florida! We can't have those here!" Kyashidi exclaimed falling to the ground. Sora went to help her up but before she could two giant ball like monsters emerged from the ground one in front and one behind them.

"Kuso!" Sora yelled, standing her ground. The monsters had what looked like many guns all round them attached to their bodies; then all of a sudden they pointed the guns at the two teenage girls. Sora looked at one, then the other with a battle expression on. Then the monsters shot! She didn't know how to protect both herself and Kyashidi. No bullets hit Sora but one hit Kyashidi in the leg.

"Kyashidi!" Sora exclaimed running to her side "Kyashidi! Are you okay?" she couldn't speak the pain was too much for her, tears started to overcome Sora. Barely two seconds later, black stars appeared on her body in till she was completely covered.

"S...Sora" Kyashidi said under her breath before she crumbled into nothing.

"Kyashidi? Chikushō!" Sora yelled, breaking into tears. She looked back at the monsters. They shot again! Sora wove through the bullets running up to one, when stopped and she thought, "how would I defeat them? I don't have special powers like fictional characters do!" just then Sora saw a bright light come from both of her hands, they were on fire! Though she didn't feel warmth or pain, it was a more comforting feel as if the gloves were saying to her: "It's okay… just follow me and I'll show you what to do" Sora listened and as if the gloves took over her whole body, Sora shot fire balls at the monsters, right from the palm of her hands. Both monsters exploded into smoke.

"Baka bakemono" Sora muttered to herself.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The meeting of a life time

Then she remembered what happened, she ran and knelt down next to the pile of ashes Kyashidi turned into. All that was left was the ash, and a silver pendent she always wore around her neck. Sora took the pendent in her hands and held it close. "I'll never forget you, I promise" she said to herself breaking into tears again. Sora hadn't noticed but a thick black fog had gathered around her and she heard a scratchy yet calm voice tell her.

"Good evening, young lady 3" Sora turned and saw a big man wearing an over coat and top hat looking right at her. "Shall I revive Kyashidi for you? If you wish for that, I need your help. I need you to call for her. 3" He said.

"Call Kyashidi?" she said through tears, pulling out her cell phone, confused.

"No, no not like that. 3" The man said putting his hand on top of Sora's putting her phone down "I meant, call her soul back to this world. Take her back from that hateful God of yours. 3" He continued.

"Bring her soul back?" Sora said with a hint of confusion in her voice. Two tears fell to the ground.

"Yes indeed! 3" the man exclaimed, he disappeared from in front of Sora and reappeared at the other side of the street next to a figure. It looked like a skeleton with a helmet on. Sora walked up to it.

"What is it?" Sora asked. A single tear still on her cheek.

"Since your friend no longer has a body, this will be it. Once you call her soul back she will get a new one. 3" the man told her. Sora listened and did what she was told and called out for Kyashidi.

"**KYASHIDI!**"Sora screamed at the top of her lungs. A purple lightning hit the skeleton, and a thin purple thread shot out and wrote the word "Kyashidi" in the helmet. Its head lifted, and it spoke.

"Sora? What… WHY? How could you! You've made me an Akuma!" The skeleton yelled

Sora and Kyashidi both knew what Akumas were but only from an anime, they were demons that prey on humans just to evolve

"Now then, I order you to kill this girl and wear her body as your own. 3" the man ordered Kyashidi

"Wha… Akuma?" that was all Sora could say before Kyashidi obeyed the man, slicing Sora's forehead. She couldn't see anything through the blood. She blacked out.

The next thing Sora knew she was lying face up on the ground, arms and legs spread out. A woman, who had long blond hair, with a faint scar on her face, going across the bridge of the nose, and with a monkey on her shoulder, was standing over her.

"What a terrible fate." The woman said as if she was talking to someone else. Sora tried to look around but whole body hurt so bad, she couldn't. "Let's get her to head quarters" the woman spoke again.

"Right" it was the voice of a young boy, even though Sora couldn't see him. "I'll call in so we can get transportation"

"Okay" the woman said turning to Sora "it's alright, just relax, your safe now." She said with a motherly tone in her voice. Sora listened, and relaxed, eventually falling to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The black order

When Sora awoke she was in a hospital bed in an infirmary. A nurse with brown hair in a bun and a white uniform on was standing next to her bed writing on a clip board. Sora turned her head to look around. The nurse then looked at her.

"Oh you're awake, now that you are I can tell you this: you're an exorcist! An innocence accommodator!" the nurse told her. Sora was still tired all she could do was look around.

"What… about that big man a saw?" Sora swallowed hard, the nurse hesitated.

"That was the Sennen Hakushaku, or The Millennium Earl. He's the maker of the Akuma." The nurse finally spoke again.

"And who was the woman and the boy right after that?" Sora asked

"General Cloud Nine and Timothy Hearst, master and student." The nurse said formally "Where am I?" Sora looked around again. "You'll find out soon enough, you took quite a beating, so it best for you to rest, you can ask Cloud anything you want in the morning ." "Right" Sora understood and looked up at the ceiling closing her eyes and falling back to sleep. Sora woke up the next day to the sun shining in through her window, she was moved to a small room, and she lay in her bed for a while before sitting up, holding her head. She heard a knock on her door. "You awake yet?" the voice said, it sounded like a girl maybe a few years older than her. "Yea I'm up." Sora responded walking to the door and she opened it to a 16 year old girl, with a red and black uniform with a miniskirt, purple eyes, and black hair, as long as her shoulders. "Hi! I'm Linali Li. my brother, the chief, told me about you and I just wanted to give you a quick tour of the black order!" she was very cheerfully. Sora, still half asleep just said "sure" Linali smiled and turned around "C'mon it's a big place I want to show you around before you start walking around aimlessly, and get lost" Sora twitched ... she always gets lost. Linali started walking and continued to talk "All the other exorcists are out on missions, I'm the only one at head quarters now, but you'll meet the rest of them soon." Linali continued walking and Sora kept close behind. 


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Lost**

After taking the tour Sora and Linali arrived at the science division, they went to a back room, which looked like a doctor's office. A tall man in a white coat, glasses, a beret and dark hair curled to his shoulders, was standing by the table in the middle of the room. Linali and Sora both walked up to him

"hello, I'm Koumi Li Linali's big brother" the man said pulling Linali close to him.

"Nii-san!" Linali complained pushing him away.

"Anyways… we need to have a look at your innocence." Koumi told Sora.

"Innocence? The nurse said something about that, but… what is it?" Sora asked with a confused look. Koumi sighed then looked to Linali, him being too lazy to explain.

"Innocence is a substance used by exorcists alone, that is why we can destroy Akumas. For example, Cloud told be something about your gloves, they could be made from innocence, for me, I have my Dark Boots." Linali explained pointing to two anklets around both legs. "That's right; we need to check if it is your gloves. Do you have them with you?" Linali noticed Sora didn't have them on.

Sora looked, she didn't have them …

"We put all our possession on your dresser in your room." Koumi told her.

"Oh thanks, I'll go grab them!" Sora said running out of the room.

Linali was sitting in a chair "do you think she's lost nii-san?" she said looking to her brother. It had been about half an hour since Sora went to look for her gloves. Koumi shrugged as he was polishing his tools.

Sora arrived at the cafeteria looking for her room, she wanted to ask for directions, but couldn't find anyone. She thought one of the chefs would be on duty. She went up to the counter and no one was there. "Hello? I'm lost, can anyone help me find my room?" she called. From the back room above the clattering of pots and pans she heard a loud and cheerful voice.

"Is that the new kid!" from behind the door came an Indian man. Sora was shocked. She did not expect someone like this to be here. "Are you hungry? I can cook _anything_ you want!" the man continued.

"JERRY-SAN!" came the voice of a boy, Sora turned to see a boy with white hair, a bold red scar on his face and a gold bat flying around him.

Sora wondered '_is he an exorcist?'_

"Allen!" the man spoke again "Are ya hungry?"

"Un!" Allen replied, he hadn't noticed Sora yet, as he walked up to the counter, Sora stepped out of the way "I'll have… lasagna and potatoes and dry curry and ma-po tofu and beef calpaccho and a nashigoren and chicken and potato salad and corn and a kuppa, tomyank and rice and mitarashi dangos." He smiled.

Sora was dazed '_a kid like this… can eat all THAT?'_ She thought.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The boy with the big appetite As Jerry was cooking Allen (finally) noticed Sora "oh, Hello, How do you do? My name's Allen Walker." he politely said with an adorable smile on. "_Walker" that names familiar from somewhere but… I don't know where. _Sora said to herself "Hello," she said ignoring her thoughts "I'm Sora Pennings." "Nice to meet you, Sora. What brings you here? Didn't Linali show you around yet?" he continued. The beautiful smile yet to leave his face. "Yea she did. I just got lost trying to get something from my room" Sora said not making eye contact. Jerry had given Allen his food, Allen sat at a table, with Sora sitting across from him, surprised at how fast he could eat. Once he finished and put his plates and bowls away he did his best to comfort Sora. "It's okay I got lost a lot when I first came here, but you'll get used to it soon enough." "Right." Sora said. "Are you new here?" Allen asked. "Y-yea I came yesterday; this is my first day out of the infirmary." She stuttered. "Oh, that would explain the bandages" Allen laughed. Sora didn't know about the bandages, she started feeling around her face, she felt a soft cloth on her right cheek, connected to gauze rapping around her forehead, the cuts still stung, and so she stopped fingering them. "What happened?" Allen asked with a confused look on his face. "Oh uh… I turned my sister into an Akuma?" she said trying to make it sound not so bad… I didn't work. Allen just looked at her for a moment ( ._. ) "… Oh, you two were actual sisters?" "….yea… it was yesterday when that happened." She said sitting on her knees "And you're actually okay with that?" Allen questioned "No, I'm just used to covering up my emotions" she said with her head turned to the side. A singe tear fell. Allen looked at the spot where the tear fell for a moment before looking back to Sora. "Wow, I wish I could've been as strong as you are." Sora looked up "what do you mean?" "Well." Allen began "I had been abandoned by my birth parents because I was born with a deformed arm. A traveling clown, Mana, took me in and raised me as a son. Mana had died when I was 12. He taught me all I needed to know to live, and when he was gone, I forgot it all. That's when I met the Sennen Hakushaku, like you did, right?" Sora nodded. "Just like you turned your sister in to an akuma I turned Mana into one." He continued "right after that he cursed me cutting my left eye" he said pointing to his scar. "After that, my innocence activated for the first time." He held up his left arm, which was black. "And destroyed the akuma holding his soul… After that, I wouldn't eat or speak for a whole month, maybe more" his laugh ended in a pained sigh. He looked to Sora "how did you destroy the akuma holding your sisters soul?" he asked. "Uhh… I'm actually not too sure, after she cut my forehead I couldn't see… but I think general Cloud did it, 'cause she was there when I woke up." Sora said rubbing the back of her neck. "Oohh," Allen understood "maybe we should ask her later." "Why later?" Sora asked "Don't you have to see Koumi about your innocence?" Allen questioned "… Oh right, yea I was" Sora told Allen "If you don't have it with you right now then you should be an equipment type" Allen said "There are different kinds of innocence?" "Yep, I have a parasite-type. Which is in my left arm, it's a part of my body. Equipment types aren't physically connected. You'll learn more once you see Koumi." He said standing up. Sora stood to "right, it should be in my room… though I don't know where it is… I think it was near the library, that's all I remember." "That's fine. At least we know where to start looking!" Allen led Sora to the library area. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Moyashi? Around the nearest corner a tallish man with long black hair, pulled back into a ponytail, came around. He came towards Allen and Sora. "Oi! Moyashi!" the tall man shouted before he got in front of Allen "where's Koumi? I need to see him." Sora could tell Allen didn't like the man. The polite tone in his voice turned to anger. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU? MY NAMES ALLEN! GOT THAT! AL-LEN!" Allen shouted. The man ignored Allen and looked at Sora. "Oi, Moyashi, Who's the Moyashi?" he asked. "Moyashi?" Sora was confused. Sora could tell she was the youngest of the other two boys around her, so of course the shortest. Sora thought "_Allen must be thinking 'at least he won't call ME moyashi anymore'"_ Allen turned to Sora, but still looking at the man "this is _SORA_ she's new here!" "Che" he said walking away. "Don't mind Kanda he's always grumpy after a mission." the polite tone returned to his voice. "Mission?" Sora asked. "Oh as exorcists, we get to travel the world looking for pieces of innocence, and fighting off akuma." Allen explained. Eventually, after checking many rooms, Sora found hers. Opening the door, to the small almost empty bedroom except for the bed, she walked over to the dresser directly to her right and grabbed her gloves. She looked into the mirror, her close changed, the last she remembered she was in her school uniform but now she was in normal close, a plain black t-shirt and comfy flare jeans, and saw the bandages she was feeling at earlier and noticed they looked bigger then they felt._ "__You took quite a beating." _She remembered what the nurse said, and thought "_I don't remember anything after my forehead being cut… maybe general Cloud would know what happened."_ "Everything okay, Sora?" Allen's voice interrupted her thoughts; he was poking his head in the door, looking at Sora. "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine" her thoughts finally returned. She took the gloves and showed them to Allen "Got 'em" she said holding them out in front of her for him to see.

"Great, let's go see Koumi." Allen led the way as Sora followed.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Koumi :) They arrived at the doctor's like office and Koumi had a giant drill with him. "Ooh! Allen! It's good to see your back!" Koumi said in a very cheerful tone. "Ah! Koumi!" Allen sure was shocked; he tried to protect his left arm by holding his right hand over it. "What's wrong? Allen?" Sora asked. "It's Koumi after every mission he always checks if I'm okay." Allen said only looking at the drill. "But, isn't that a good thing? That he cares if your okay?" Sora questioned. Allen slowly squirmed closer to the door. "Not if it's Koumi." Allen ran out the door. Koumi running after him. "You've got to be hurt in some way!" Koumi yelled running after him. Sora watched from a safe distance (through the door way). Linali stood up from her stool on the wall. "Are you going to stop him?" Sora asked. "Sorry for this to happen once you got here" Linali apologized "It's okay, really." Linali could tell from her voice she was looking forward to this. "Anyways… yea I'm going to stop him." She continued "Ooh! Are you going to use your innocence!" Sora was excited, Linali smiled. "You bet!" she said "INNOCENCE ACTIVATE!" the anklets around her ankles turned into reddish-black knee high- high heeled boots. "KOUMI! STOP! IM FINE!" Allen yelled at Koumi both still running. From where she was Linali shot into the air, and flew, landed a ways away and waited for Koumi to come around. Sora got the idea. "Allen! Pass by Linali!" Sora yelled. Allen listened and passed Linali. Once Koumi passed. Linali used the heel of her boot to kick him on the head, and stopped him dead in his tracks. Allen stopped. "Thank you, Linali." He said.

Koumi fell to the ground, in pain. Linali deactivated her innocence and bent down next to Koumi. "Allen's fine. Okay?" she said in a sweet tone.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Sora's innocence

Back in the doctor's like office, Linali and Allen were sitting in the chairs on one side of the room, and Sora sitting in front of the table with her gloves on the table in front of her, one next to the other, Koumi was on the other side inspecting the gloves, every few seconds taking a sip of his coffee, in a blue mug with a pink bunny on it. "Can you activate it for me?" Koumi asked.

"Sure thing" Sora said. She took the gloves, and put them on. "Activate!" she said to herself. Her hands shot up in flames. Koumi took another sip from his cup them put it down.

"So you are an equipment-type." He said putting his hands over the fire to test the warmth.

"Equipment… Allen told me about that, is it just equipment and parasite-types?" she asked, making sure nothing was to catch on fire.

"No," Koumi replied, taking away his hands, "there are actually 3, one was deserved not long ago by Linali, and she is a crystal-type, which if damaged, uses blood from the user to heal its self." He explained, while Sora deactivated her gloves.

"Wouldn't all innocence heal if it was broken?" she asked.

"No, only certain innocence will heal itself if hurt, from what we know of." Koumi answered. Sora understood. "Anyways," Koumi continued, "there's somewhere we need to go before you do anything else." He said.

"And… where's that?" she asked looking to where Allen and Linali were sitting; "they both seemed to know where it is, just look at them!" She said to herself, Allen and Linali were both smiling politely as if they knew what was going to happen next but wouldn't tell.

"You'll see once we get there." Koumi said, standing up.

"I guess Allen and Linali and coming to?" she asked.

"If you want them to." Koumi told her.

Sora hesitated, staring at Allen and Linali, "Sure" she shrugged.

"Great, please follow me." Koumi said walking out of the door calmly. Linali, Allen, and Sora followed, in that order.

"Is it just me or is Koumi very…" she said to Allen, tried thinking of the next word to use."Dramatic?" she finally finished her question.

"Yes, he is. No one is too sure why though, but he does have a Theatrical streak... and a sister complex." Allen told her formally.

"Sister Complex? For Linali?" she asked.

"yep, if she's late from a mission Koumi will go on about how she fell in love with a boy, but when she comes back he's usually all over her to find out she didn't, then Linali will just scare him off." he said with a quick laugh. Sora understood and followed the rest.


End file.
